The Agreement
by redredredredred
Summary: Lady Hinata became leader of the Hyuga's vilage after her father's death in war against Lord Uzumaki. It is now her responsibility to end such war as soon as possible, but the agreement Lord Naruto proposes to her is not quite what she would expect.
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am an avid reader of fanfiction and I have been reading Naruto fanfiction for some time but this will my first attempt as a fanfiction writter. This is a fanfiction set in medieval times and it's main focus is the Naruhina pairing, I hope you like it ! I would appreciate reviews and I apologise in advance for any misspelling that I might have missed (I am not a native English speaker it will probably happened). Enjoy**!

 _Chapter 1_

She pleaded for her horse to go faster as the enormous city gates came to view. The great wall de surrounded the city was painted in aberrant orange so its greatness could be seen in distant, showing the arrogance of the lack of need to remain hidden.

"We're almost there!" Lady Hinata encouraged her horse as the fierce wind cut through her features

She crossed the gates and the village itself with her eyes set on the magnificent fortress that arise from its centre. Upon arrival she forcibly stopped by the guards "What is your business here?"

"I wish to speak with Lord Uzumaki." Was her cold reply.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Just tell him that the Hyuga's heir wishes to see him."

Upon that reply, Hinata was let forward without further questioning. Gracefully, she descended from her horse and the delivered it to the stable boy. "Would you please give him some water?" She requested with a small smile. "He certainly deserves it, he brought me here in no time."

Lady Hyuga fondled her horse on last time before seeing it disappear into the stable with the boy. She shook the dust from her white mid-thigh length kimono decor with the Hyuga's symbol that she wore above some simple grey pants. With a sigh, she fixed her hair from the mistreating of the wind and, with her head standing tall, she started climbing the stairs that led to main hall.

"Come in."

"Thank you for seeing me, Lord Uzumaki."

She bowed deeply and raised to meet a pair of malicious deep blue eyes staring at her from to bottom. Naruto was enthralled by Hinata's figure, her curves had him lick his lips in anticipation and her violet eyes enchanted him as none before.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, Hyuga." Lord Naruto Uzumaki descended the stairs that led to his throne to face her with a foxy grin. "I don't think we have met. Old men Hiashi sure had a fine daughter, I don't why would he hide her from me. What is your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga, my Lord."

Lord Naruto was a very tall man, at his now 19 years he stood a head above most people. Unluckily for Lady Hinata she has certainly shorter than most people, and this has the tallest she has going to get with her soon to be 19 years. This meant that with Naruto standing so close to her as he was now (one could not put two fingers between them) for her to meet his eyes, she had to keep her head completely facing upwards. But she didn't drop her nobility, not even at the mention of her father's name, which stroke her profoundly. This lack of reaction displeased Naruto as such words where meant to disrupt her.

"What is that you want?" Said lord Naruto in clearly more serious tone

"I have come here to plead for forgiveness for my father's actions, I do not wish to pursue the war held between you and him. My father has paid with his life, by your hand, for his unfulfillment of the loyalty pledged by him to your father, and consequently now to you. I, was the new leader of the Hyuga's village, wish to pledge my loyalty to you and end this war. Please accept my plead, my Lord."

"I thought you would what revenge for your father. Doesn't your honour comply not to follow me anymore, as it did to your father? Don't you repudiate my actions, as you father did?"

"I only wish for what is best for my people, my Lord."

A smirk decorated Lord Uzumaki's face as he pronounced the following words "Well, I'm willing to forgive your family and end the war with your village, but I will be needing some compensation for act of treason committed by your family."

"Your very kind my lord, whatever you want shall be provided."

His foxy smirk took over all his features as the next words left his mouth. "Then, I will want you, Hi-Na-Ta"

"My Lord? I don't understand…" Surprised was clear upon Hinata's expression, her eyes had never been so round. For Naruto, this innocent expression that adorned her, was unbelievably amusing.

"I will have you as my personal servant, to satisfy my every need, and you got yourself a deal."

"But, my Lord…I'm supposed to be the ruler of my own village, I can't stay here and…"

"Well, whether you appoint someone else for that position or maybe, you have a sister who can fill in for your position as my personal servant…"

"You will not have her!" For the first time, Naruto managed to make Hinata fall out her extremely polite tone, as rage was clear in her words.

"Then I guess it will have to be you. My terms are final. Will you accept?"

Lady Hinata was perplexed, she could never have imagined the negotiations to turn out like this. But there was nothing she could, the war her village was fighting was a lost one and Hinata would not keep sending men to die so she could keep her honour. She knew that if this war lasted much lounger she would have no village left to rule over. Hinata Hyuga had always been ready to give her live for her village but she never thought it would be like this. "I will do it, I will do that is best for my people."

"Good!" Naruto's smile opened. "I will have someone take you to my chambers, you probably want to have a shower and some rest since you just came from a long journey. You probably should send a letter back to your village to explain our new agreement. I have some business to attend, I will seeyou later tonight Hi-Na-Ta.

"This is master's chamber, Lady Hinata."

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes when she first set foot in Lord Uzumaki's room. It was an utterly mess, the floor almost couldn't be seen under the piles of dirty clothes, forgotten weapons and left overs of incredibly old food. Once again, Hinata's expression was of complete shock. Noticing this reaction, the maid that had accompanied Hinata to Naruto's room declared in a tone of apology: "Master Naruto never allows anyone to enter his room, even if it is to clean it. Make yourself comfortable, I will come back later with something fresh for you to change into, a hot meal and material for you to write a letter as Master Naruto requested. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Well, since I was allowed in Master Naruto's room could you bring me some cleaning supplies?" Reply Hinata through a small smile.

The maid let a giggle escape before leaving Naruto's chamber with the promise of bringing everything Lady Hinata had requested.

\--

Upon arriving to his room Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. His room was spotless, it hadn't smelled or looked so good since he was a child and his mother forced / helped him clean it. But even with all this changes his eyes were locked in his bed and the breath-taking girl asleep in it. She was wearing the light orange sleeveless dress he had sent for her, it reached her knees and hugged her figure beautifully. His new servant laid between two piles of his clothes: one which was perfectly folded at her feet and one, which she was currently using as a pillow, in an unfolded mess. Naruto carefully removed the folded pile from the bed so that the work of his servant wouldn't be damaged, then he tenderly picks up the sleeping girl and puts her on the other side of his king size bed, so he could remove her improvised pillow from it. Lord Uzumaki cover his new favourite servant and took a moment to appreciate her cute sleeping face, he fondles her cheek and softly whispered: "You must have exhausted yourself cleaning my mess instead of resting from your trip..."

He removed his clothes and put a clean set of boxers before joining the girl sleeping in this bed. He couldn't resist running his hand through her hair, then her neck, then her waist. Her hair was soft as silk, her neck slender and her waist delicate. Lord Naruto had never felt his bed was too big, not until he felt the distance that separate him and from the Hyuga's heiress that night. He felt lonely on his side of that enormous bed, so he decided to join Hinata in hers. Naruto carefully not wake her up, enveloped Hinata's tiny waist from behind and hugged her whole body with his one before allowing himself to drift comfortably into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait specially to those of you who I promised I wouldn't take long. This chapter was incredibly easy to start but it was very difficult to finish.**

 **Thank you to all of who follow, favourite and review his story, it means a lot.**

 **I want to apologise in advance for any spelling errors, because unfortunately I make a lot. I have reread this chapter several times but I know I always miss some mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Please tell me what you think.**

 _Chapter 2_

Hinata woke up extremely comfortable. The morning sun entering from the window told her it was time to wake up, but her pillow was way too comfortable for her to leave it just yet. So, she hugged her pillow tighter, nuzzled her sleepy face into it and asked the sun for 5 more minutes. What she didn't expect was for her pillow to hold her back. She opened one eye, only to notice that her pillow was in fact the broad naked chest of Lord Naruto. His malicious eyes were staring right back at her and his mouth was open in full face foxy grin.

"Good morning my little servant."

"Eeeep!?!!" Lady Hinata jumped to the other side of the bed. She was just as shocked asshewas embarrassed. Her face was completely red, her blush spread through her cleavage until the start of her dress. Naruto cursed her dress for blocking his view of her lovely flushed skin, he was left to guess exactly where her blush finished

Upon witnessing such a cute reaction from his servant, Naruto couldn't contain his laughter, causing his little servant to sulk.

"You were sleeping so soundly that I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up . well, I guess you're awake now." Said Lord Naruto while rising, making Hinata even more embarrassed by noticing how little her master was wearing.

"Now come and help me take a bath."

"What?!"

"Well, you're my personal servant, I think helping me take a bath can classified as serving me, don't you think?"

Hinata Hyuga opened her mouth to reciprocate. But nothing came out. Defeated, she started following him to the bathroom.

"Youare not coming in with that dress. You will wet it, change into a robe." Ordered Naruto while pointing to his closet, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The robe Naruto was referring to was way too big for Hinata, it almost reached her feet and she had to fold the sleeves several times before she could see her hands. But, at least, she could cover herself properly with it and for that Hinata was grateful.

Naruto's bathroom was the most wonderful bathroom Hinata had set her eyes on. It was almost as big as the bedroom next-door, it had a beautiful shower with wooden stalls and an enormous soaking tub which Hinata hadn't dare to use the day before but was dying to try.The soaking tub, which Hinata considered the most delightful in the world, could easily fit 6 full-grown men and had its wooden walls carved with the most delicate drawings of koi fish.

Upon entering this luxurious bathroom, she stumbled upon a very naked Lord Uzumaki sitting in the shower stall soaping his arms. From this angle Hinata could see his broad scared muscular back and his small butt. She was extremely glad that was all she could see, but that didn't prevent from having her face burn up.

"Help me wash my back and hair." Demanded Naruto without turning to face her.

Hinata grabbed a bar of soap and did as she was told, trying her best to focus her eyes in the middle of Naruto's back and to ignore everything else.

Hinata's hands were soft and gentle, the way his servant massaged his scalp made Naruto want to purr out loud in delight, but he has able to restrain himself. Until that moment he wasn't aware how much he had miss such a gentle touch, sure he had felt a woman's touch before but that all seemed shallow and rushed in comparison.The kindness that we felt in such hands could only compare to his mother's. God, he missed his mother, how absurd it was for a grown man to miss his mother's care that much?

Hinata's hands stopped, stopping with them Naruto's trail of thought. He turned his head to face her only to meet an incredibly flushed Hinata, with her eyes glued to some point on his back andan expression of complete embarrassment . he hasn't sure which expression he preferred this one or the one of determination that faced him the day they met . Hinata was too ashamed to face those deep blue malicious eyes,she wasn't ready to be this close to a naked man.

Lord Naruto, upon noticing that, unfortunately, he was as soaped as he could get, he rinsed himself and entered his enormous soaking tub.

Relieved, Hinata finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding . she bowed, excused herself and prepared to leave.The young lady was already facing the door when she heard her master call "Don't you wanna join me, little servant?The water is great, and you clearly need to relax."

Hinata was mortified but managed to answer."Thank you master but I don't think it would be proper for a servant to share a bath with her master."

"Nonsense, I insist, please join me I'm sure you won't regret it, believe it."

"But I haven't showered yet..."

"You can take a quick shower;I will wait."

Hinata felt trapped, she couldn't disobey her master, but she certainly wasn't ready to be completely naked in front of a man for the first time and certainly not upon such conditions. She held her robe tighter to her chest as she thought of an excuse.

Lord Uzumaki found her reaction amusing but decided to appease her worries just a bit. "I promise I will keep my eyes closed until you enter the tub, see?" Assured Naruto while putting both his arms behind his head and resting his eyes.

Hinata knew this was as good as it was going to get. So, she tied her hair up in a bun and took the fastest shower in history.

Naruto's eyes burned to open, but he was able to keep them closed with the promise that his little servant would soon be naked in the tub with him.Naruto felt the waves created by Hinata's body upon entering the tub reach him, making his smirk grow.

"Can I open my eyes now, little servant?"

"Yes, my lord."

To his disappointed his beautiful servant sat on the opposite side of the tub, but the view was anything but a disappointment. Her flushed skin looked even more delicious wet, her tied up hair allowed him to appreciate her slender neck and to daydream of licking it and biting it, her delicate face looked just as cute making him wish that for once those beautiful violet eyes would meet his . he moved just bit closer to her and tried to lighten the mood. "So, isn't the water great?"

"It certainly is, my Lord." She had to admit it was as relaxing as she dreamed it would be.

"See? I knew you would like it!" Such euphoric answer from Lord Naruto met only the tiniest smile and silence.

Naruto tried once again to start a conversation."Were you able to send a letter back to your home village explaining our arrangement?"

Hinata's expression hardened, it caused her pain to mention her home."Yes, I did . my cousin Neji is to take my place until my sister is old enough to rule, as he was my right-hand man."

"And will your decision be respected?"

"It was my last order as their leader.It will not be taken well, but unquestionably it will be respected!" Hinata sternly spoke, while meeting Naruto's eyes for the first time since she entered the bathroom.

The young lord had longed for those clear eyes to meet his, but not like that. The wrath in her eyes wounded him yet he knew he deserved it.

Once again silence fell on them, this time it was heavier, and it lingered.And once again Naruto tried to break it, this time choosing a topic that he hoped wouldn't upset his young servant so much.

"So, how come you and I have never met before? Isn't it incredibly weird? Was your father really hiding you from me?" Said Lord Naruto in a playful mood.

"We have met before my lord." Responded Hinata without raising her eyes from the warm water. "Before the war between our villages started we used to attend the same balls frequently."

"How can I have forgotten you? Weren't you introduced to me?" Disbelief has clear on the Lord's face but Hinata's expression remain unaltered and the tone of her reply was calm and apathetic.

"We were introduced when I was 15, in the ball in which me and other girls my age were presented to society. But it is natural for you not to remember me, after all when we met you were already enjoying the company of other ladies and you seemed to have already tasted the delicious wine served that night. Besides, even thought there was something l would like to have talked to you about, I was told to not let the conversation between you and me linger do to your reputation."

For a moment Naruto was silent, having his pretty servant mention both his drinking and his womanizer acts both hurt and embarrassed him.But she was finally talking to him, he was not going to waste this opportunity. He moved a little closer to her and returned to his flirtatious act.

"Was it my good looks that made you desire to talk to me, my little servant?"

"Actually, there was something that I wanted to ask you but by now I already have my answer."

"What was it?"

"I wanted to ask you if you remember me." The young woman her eyes met a very confused Lord Naruto. Hinata took a deep breath and her indifferent expression was suddenly replaced by sad one. "Now I know that you didn't. When we were children, we used play together whenever my parents, and then only my father, came to visit yours. You were my first and only friend for a long time. I guess I wasn't that important to you, after all you had other friends, but to me you were my best friend and my hero. I was such a cry baby back when, who never did anything right, always a complete disappointment to my father. You, on the other hand, even thought you were as much of failure as I as, you never gave up you would always rise after you fall. You were my inspiration, I keep running with my eyes set on your back and I was able to grow strong as I am today. And, even thought you were agoofus and a screw up, you also were always kind and empathetic even with a weird shy girl like me. You even returned my cousin Neji back to me, you made him overlook his hate and anger, and gave me my second friend."

Lord Naruto wasn't a quiet man, but he was quiet now. His eyes were glued to the vibrant violet eyes of the beautiful girl in front of him. Hinata spoke with such passion and saddens that made him drink every word she said.

"When we were 11 and your parents were killed, I was heartbroken not only for them and for you, but because I didn't get to see you again. I couldn't be there for you like you were there for me when my mother died. And, at 15 when I was told I would be presented to society, I was excited with the possibility of meeting you again. I was sure you had become a strong, kind leader, the tall handsome man that always knew you would become. I didn't believe people when they told you had grown to be an arrogant womanizer always engaged in war. But that night …" Hinata turn to face the warm water again as she tried to gain courage to continue.

"When I saw the way you treated people… When I saw you leave with that woman…"

Hinata grew silent, she was exhausted. It felt like this was the longest she had talked in her life.

Naruto's face would always perfectly mirror his emotions but right now he was hard to read. A tumultuous of contradictory feelings invaded his features: saddens, pain, confusion and anger.

His expression changed in a manner of seconds but suddenly his expression grew softer and when he finally spoke again. A name left his mouth, but it sounded more like a prayer.

"Hina? "

Hinata had dedicated her eyes to the steamy water but upon hearing her childhood nickname she rose her head. Her face was round with surprise and her lips slightly parted. As a response all the young servant could do was nod.

Lord Naruto extended his arm and with the tip of his fingers he lifted Hinata's delicate chin and carefully analysed her features.

"You have changed so much Hina... but it is definitely you, how could I miss that?

His servant tremble when she felt the touch of his skin. His touch wasn't unpleasant, in fact it felt better than she cared to admit. But it was certainly unexpected.

Naruto took her reaction as rejection.

The young lord dropped his arm into the water with a splash. The warm feeling, he was directing to the girl in front of him, was replaced with anger. He undoubtedly loved his childhood friend but woman now standing in front of him had no right to claim that she knew him. Who was she to judge his actions, when she didn't know the burden upon his shoulders? How dared she criticise his decision in war and how he ruled his village, when she knew nothing of those matters? If she wasn't there when he needed her how could she criticise his behaviour now?

These hard words found their way through Lord's Naruto mouth. "You definitely have changed. Back then, unlike many other, you took me for who I was and didn't give a damn about the horrible things others said or thought about me! And now you judge me for that you saw one night? You criticise my way of ruling from that you heard from other noblemen? Did you even ask my people what they think of me? And do you think that I enjoy this never-ending war? What do you even know about, woman? The Akatsuki killed my parents for the fucks sake! What did you expect me to do? Was I supposed to let them get away with it? I am pretty sure they even killed your mother. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Anger dominated Naruto, his eyes looked like fire, his whisker marker got deeper, and his teeth looked sharper. This appearance would terrify and cause the toughest warrior to run for his life.

Lady Hinata's faced those red eyes without even blinking, her own eyes were stone-cold. The last words Naruto said to her hit her hard. She spoke slowly and sternly.

"I was there. I was there when you killed my father. I was there when you used your sword to separate my father's head from his body."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with surprise. Lady Hinata didn't miss that.

"Are you surprise? I was his heir, he trained me for battle and when I was ready he took me with him. I was his general, I fought side by side with him and, when he fell, it was my responsibility to lead the troops."

Hinata Hyuga locked her eyes in Naruto's. And now the fire that once burned only in Naruto's eyes had spread to Hinata's and it was just as wild.

"When you spilled my dear father's blood all I wanted to do was spill yours, I imagined myself tearing your gut open and watch your insides fall into the dirty floor. I imagined myself looking straight into your eyes while life left them, I wanted the last thing you saw to be Hyuga's eyes. But I didn't do it. When my father fell, half of our men had already fallen with him. We were incredibly outnumbered. So, I told my army to retreat. All I wanted to do in that moment was to keep going until you were no longer breathing, I couldn't care less if I died in the process but couldn't ask my men to die for my personal revenge. I will not create widows and orphans to protect my honour or to get my revenge as both you and my father did. Some may call me weak you probably think it too, but don't you dare saying I don't know war. I have tasted as much death, pain and blood as you. I know war, I just see it differently."

The room grew silent for a few moments.

Lord Uzumaki broke that silence when he suddenly left the tub. He wrapped a towel around himself and with his back to Hinata he finally spoke.

"If you hate me that much, if you want to kill me that much, fight me now. Meet me at the training patio."

And with that he left the bathroom.

Lady Hinata froze in her spot for a moment. When the understanding of Lord Naruto's words finally reached her, she left the bathroom to get ready. When she reached the bedroom, her master had already left.


End file.
